In today's mobile society, it is desirable to be reachable, such as, by a selective call receiver (pager), everywhere one travels, both locally close to home, as well as in more distant locations in the same country or across the world.
What is needed is a messaging method and system that is capable of accommodating roaming portable communication receivers, such as pagers, between coverage areas of the same service provider and across coverage areas of different service providers.